1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to article-storing racks for free-standing or vehicular use and to article-carrying devices, more particularly to such items for storing or carrying elongated objects, and especially to holders for storing or carrying fishing poles.
2. Description of the Related Art
An individual driving a van, a pickup truck, or a station wagon to a favorite fishing spot might wish he could keep a number of fishing poles arranged securely, apart from one another, and at an appropriate height and orientation. Arriving, he or she might wish to carry the fishing poles to a deck or boat and stow them there without disturbing their arrangement. Such a person would find it helpful to have a portable fishing pole holder.
It is an object of the present invention to support several fishing poles in a parallel and spaced apart arrangement above the bed of a cargo compartment of a pickup truck, van, or station wagon.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide for the convenient removal of the fishing poles from the vehicle and their hand-carrying to a second location, where they are again supported and their arrangement is preserved.
Additional objects of the present invention are to provide a fishing pole holder which may conveniently be anchored to a cargo space of a vehicle, which is easily configured either for carrying or for storing, which consists of simple parts and inexpensive materials, and which may be loaded either front-first or back-first into a vehicle cargo space while preserving its other advantages.
In accordance with these objects and with others which will be described and which will become apparent, an exemplary embodiment of a fishing pole holder in accordance with the present invention comprises a rectangular tubular metal frame. A row of posts projects out-of-plane with the frame from each end of the frame. The posts cradle one or more fishing poles which are to be placed lengthwise on top of the frame. An elastic cord with hooked ends spans each end of the frame from side to side and holds the fishing poles against the frame. Support members depend from the frame and lock in position to hold the frame at a convenient height above a deck, truck bed, or other surface. The support members can be unlocked and rotated to a compact position against the frame for storage and, importantly, for convenient hand-carrying of the fishing pole holder.
Optionally, the fishing pole holder in accordance with the present invention comprises fastening patches for anchoring the fishing pole holder to a deck or truck bed. In one exemplary embodiment, the fastening patches incorporate magnets for convenient anchoring to a steel deck or truck bed. Alternatively, VELCRO(copyright) brand fasteners are arranged to anchor the support members to a deck or truck bed and also to anchor to one another for keeping the support members folded against the frame when it is to be carried.
Optionally, the frame or the support members may be equipped with wheels for rolling the fishing pole holder over a flat surface or for hand-towing it over terrain. Optionally, a support member may swing out to a position of 180xc2x0 relative to the frame, so that it may be used as a handle for hand-towing the fishing pole holder.
It is an advantage of the present invention that several fishing poles may be kept together in a desired arrangement as they are stored, transported, hand-carried, and set up at a fishing location.
It is an additional advantage of the present invention that the fishing poles are held at a safe height above water and debris on a deck and at a convenient height for retrieving fishing poles from a pickup truck bed.
It is an additional advantage of the present invention that the fishing pole holder is easily withdrawn from and returned to a vehicle cargo space and easily anchored therein.